Many circuits may be damaged by overvoltage conditions on an input signal to the circuit. Thus, overvoltage circuitry may be included to protect against such overvoltage conditions. Some overvoltage protection circuitry includes the use of various transistors that switch on upon detection of an overvoltage condition on an input node. The amount of current such transistors may be required to sink may necessitate the transistors to be relatively large. A large transistor results in large parasitic capacitances caused by the transistor. Large parasitic capacitances may limit the bandwidth of the circuitry, which is a particular problem for high speed data signals.